


you're not fooling me

by serenlty



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Sleepovers, pretty standard stuff, rarepair ye, slight au where arashi does stage makeup for theater club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenlty/pseuds/serenlty
Summary: arashi can see right through hokuto.  hokuto has no clue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello  
> it's 3:30 in the morning and i really hope this posts (hence the shitty title and summary)  
> i'm so weak for rarepairs so here have one of mine

“Hokuto-chan? Hokuto-chaaaaaan. Ah, Hidaka-chan, he’s out of it again.”

 

This wasn’t a scene Hokuto thought he’d ever walk into-Arashi and his grandmother casually chatting in the kitchen over tea, as if they were old friends. Especially not this late at night-it was almost midnight, shouldn’t his grandmother be off to sleep? Spaced out in slight shock, he only responded when Arashi walked over and waved a manicured hand in front of his face.

 

“Narukami, why are you here. And don’t call my grandmother ‘Hidaka-chan, that’s beyond strange.” Crossing his arms, Hokuto turned away from Arashi slightly, trying to shoot his grandmother a confused look.

 

“Hokuto-chan, is something wrong? You’re all pouty, how cute~”

 

“I’m not.” He responded, although he could tell that his face was growing red-out of embarrassment, and nothing else! He was just surprised by Arashi’s presence, by sparkling amethyst eyes shining like the sea on a sunny day, and her usual bright personality, and (goddammit, Hokuto Hidaka, you have got to stop wanting the things you can’t have)..a lot of other things as well.

 

So, his schoolmate was pretty. Pretty and in his house, and apparently his grandmother’s new friend. How lovely.

 

“Ah, Hokuto, relax. I just wanted to meet the lovely young woman who does the makeup for your shows. You always speak so highly of her, after all.” His grandmother dismissed his following, awkward and half-stuttered complaints with a cheerful wave of her hand. It didn’t come as a surprise that his grandmother had warmed up to Arashi so quickly-she had always been social, and Arashi was a particularly charming individual.

 

“Come have tea with us, Arashi-chan is quite lovely.” There’s no way he can directly disobey his grandmother like that, even when Arashi floats back over to her seat with a “He already knows how lovely I am,” that makes both her and Hokuto’s grandmother laugh. Trying to bury the warmth creeping up his cheeks under the remnants of stage makeup that he really should have washed off by then, Hokuto reluctantly walked to where his grandmother and Arashi sat.

 

It was late at night now, after one of Hokuto’s school plays. Arashi was, as his grandmother had said, responsible for the stage makeup-although that didn’t explain why she was at his house. She hadn’t told Hokuto she’d be dropping by-hell, he didn’t even know how she knew where he lived.

 

“Hokuto-chan, you forgot this.” Arashi held out something-his phone-with a small, almost triumphant grin. His grandmother sighed, sliding Hokuto a mug of tea as she took the phone from Arashi. Tiredly hiding his face slightly into the cup, he blinked a few times. It would be a surprise if he didn’t fall asleep at the table, based on the way his eyes were already beginning to weigh down with sleep.

 

“Goodnight Hokuto-chan, Hidaka-chan. Sleep tight~” Resting his head on the table, Hokuto watched Arashi fade in the blackness of the entrance hallway. There was a large amount of homework still hanging in his mind-maybe he could get off easy if he told the teacher the situation-it wasn’t like he was a slacker anyways.

 

“Are you going to do homework?” His grandmother asked, as if reading his mind. Hokuto nodded in response, stumbling slightly to his feet as he slid the now empty teacup back to his grandmother.

 

“Don’t stay up too late, dear. You had a long night,” She warned, moving towards the living room to close the curtains for the night.

 

When Hokuto could remember anything again, it’ was being slumped over his textbook, a large, slightly smudged pen line across the side of his face. There was a set of noises in his room; soft laughter and footsteps that he instantly recognized. When he opened his eyes, he saw none other than Arashi, standing next to his desk and trying not to laugh at him. It was a little hard to tell who the person was visually, as the only light was a desk light. However, the laughter more than gave the blonde away. Groaning, Hokuto slid further down in his desk chair. Not only had he fallen asleep while working, but now Arashi was here to distract him.

 

“Narukami, why are you here? I have work to do.” His voice sounded awkward and tired in his head, and it was hard to be demanding when Arashi’s nearby smile made his stomach and heart do loops. Looking up at the blonde, he noted that she was wearing clothes that were definitely his as well. It was strange that they seemed to fit her so well-she was taller, after all-but she was probably one of those people who could look good in anything. There was a moment of silence, before a soft noise registered in the back of his mind: rain. Had Arashi gotten caught in a rainstorm on her way back home?

 

“Hokuto-chan, be nice. It’s pouring out there, my poor hair..” She pulled a few stray blonde strands between her thumb and forefinger, sighing when a drop of water fell out and onto the floor. “Oh, and Hidaka-chan said I could stay in your room, isn’t she so nice~? Why are you working anyway, did you forget there’s no school tomorrow?”

 

Slam.

 

Hokuto let his head fall onto his desk in defeat, shoving the papers away from him and looking up at Arashi with a defeated sigh. The blonde laughed again, that stupidly charming laugh of hers, and Hokuto closed his eyes, wondering if he could will himself to sink through the floor for the time being.

 

“Hokuto-chan, you should sleep. Stress isn’t very good for your complexion.” Arashi stepped closer for a moment, tracing her pointer finger over his cheek lightly. Then, she turned off the desk light and sat down on the end of Hokuto’s futon, set up on the opposite side of his room. As far as he knew, there wasn’t an extra one in the house...and he was too damn tired to look for another one anyways. Had his grandmother planned this all out? Did she know just how embarrassingly infatuated he was? Then again, she probably knew everything. This would be some coincidence, after all.

 

“There’s not another one, we’ll have share for tonight.” This is it, he might actually die from embarrassment if he doesn’t fall asleep first. Then again, if he does die, Arashi will probably laugh and call him silly, and god knows he’d probably crawl back from the grave to hear her laugh. Eyes still adjusting to the darkness, it was a little hard to make his way over to Arashi without falling. He made it safely, after moving very carefully and slowly, and settled in without a word to the blonde.

 

“Hokuto-chan, how bold! I hope you’re not planning anything?”

 

Nope, he’s definitely going to die of embarrassment. Throwing a blanket over his head haphazardly, Hokuto turned his head to avoid any chance of Arashi seeing the current color of his face. Arashi laughed again, as if she could sense his embarrassment, and settled in next to Hokuto quietly. It was kind of weird-the last time he’d slept next to someone was probably as a little kid, hiding in his grandmother’s bed after a nightmare. The blonde next to him was warm, but not oppressively so. Nonetheless, Hokuto knew he would probably lose it again if he rolled over to see Arashi next to him, so he turned to face away from the blonde. Moments later, Arashi’s warmth was a lot closer, pressed against his back and wrapping around his torso.

 

“Hokuto-chan, did you really think you were fooling me? A woman’s intuition knows all~” She laughed, her head close enough for her breath to send shivers down Hokuto’s spine when it registered, warm and light, on the side of his neck.

 

“Fooling you? About what?”

 

“Hokuto-chan, I think you know what I mean?”

 

“I don’t.” He knew right away, that he’d responded too fast, tried too hard to pull away. Arashi’s grip only tightened around him, her laughter quietly echoing around his room. She sat up, suddenly, leaning over Hokuto so she could see his face in all of its tomato-esque glory.

 

“Hokuto-chan, you’re so obviously in love~ But don’t worry, I’ll keep my lips sealed. Unless you wouldn’t like me to?” Hokuto rolled onto his stomach, away from Arashi’s gaze. Maybe he could just ask Arashi to kill him, to give him a fittingly dramatic death-wait, no, now he’s starting to sound like that damned masked pervert. He’s got to stop spending so much time in theater club, or he’ll start to act like that...the thought nearly sent a chill down his spine.

 

“Don’t tell anyone. Please?” Finally, he managed to lift his head up, propping it up on his hands and looking up, staring at Arashi’s chin in an attempt to avoid her eyes. He wanted to look like he was trying to be polite and pay attention, but there was just no way he could look her in the eye right now. Had he really been so obvious? He was in theater club, so he knew how to mask his emotions. Maybe being around Arashi made him too flustered to do that?

 

“Hokuto-chan, if it makes you feel better, it’s a mutual feeling~” Arashi shifted a little closer and dropped onto her stomach next to Hokuto. She was pretty sure she could feel the heat coming off of his face, but to her it was just an adorable addition to the scene.

 

“Narukami, don’t make jokes, this is serious.” Hokuto sounded exhausted, and Arashi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It wasn’t the first time she had been in a situation like this, and each time, she was left wondering the same thing-were all guys this dense? Of course, she could just show Hokuto that she wasn’t lying, but that might actually make him run away screaming at this point.

 

Fuck it, she’s tired and entirely too attracted to the boy next to her to care.

 

“Hokuto-chan, look at me.” Her voice came out whinier than she meant, but it gets the point across. He hesitated for a moment before slowly looking at Arashi. She did her best to keep her expression neutral and serious, which was quite the task given the situation.

 

She opened her mouth to say something for a moment, before opting out of that. Instead she leaned in to kiss him-which was fairly hard, with the general absence of light, but there was enough moonlight in the room for her to find her target well enough. She felt Hokuto tense, clearly surprised, before he pulled away quickly.

 

“Narukami, what are you doing?!” Now he sounded angry. Did she have everything wrong? No, that wasn’t right, it hadn’t happened before, and she had herself convinced that it would never happen.

 

“Hokuto-chan, have I misunderstood something? You-”

 

“No, you were right.” He admitted quickly, head lowering in defeat. “You’re just intimidating, I guess. I wasn’t ready.”

 

“Aww, Hokuto-chan, do I need to warn you everytime I’m gonna be affectionate? I didn’t realize you were so-” It was Hokuto’s turn to surprise Arashi, leaning in quickly with the intent to shut her up more than anything. He missed, sort of, their noses hitting awkwardly, but before he could pull away to apologize (Arashi sensed he would), Arashi moved his head to a better place, holding him there until she was sure he wouldn’t move away.

 

So, she was probably going to have to teach him everything about a relationship. Not that it was a challenge she wasn’t willing to accept.

 

“Happy? Hey, what are you-” Hokuto had moved away, and Arashi took the opening to curl up against him, clinging to him like a koala on a tree. When the broke the silence, she shoved a hand against his mouth, shushing him.

 

“Hokuto-chan, this is the kind of stuff you do when you’re in love.” She smiled slightly, happy to say the word, and tightened her hold a little bit more. “I don’t have to explain everything, do I?” She was sort of teasing, sort of asking. Either way, she found Hokuto’s reaction amusing-stuttering out an “of course not!” before awkwardly staring at her.

 

When he was sure she wouldn’t see, Hokuto let himself smile a little, as well. Arashi was warm and comforting, less intimidating now that they were on the same plane. Surely, he’d never hear the end of this from his grandmother if she saw them the next morning. Even so, it was worth it then, to put an arm around Arashi and fall into the warm comfort of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> kissing in the dark is hard  
> talk to me about rarepairs i'm desperate
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> twitter @squirrellissa


End file.
